User talk:Mr.oboe77
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.oboe77 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 00:42, June 17, 2010 Hey, Shawn. :) I'm your sister, Kyra. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) PS... Have you noticed, there are a ton of children of Apollo on here...? Yeah. Sure, you can use some of my ideas. :) You also may wanna check out my user page on percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com. :) and thank you for calling me cool. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 02:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) possible demi-gods hi, a few of my friends and i r pretty sure we r demi-gods. cannot get to Camp alone, have no way of knowing how 2 get there safe. requesting help. online quizes say we r most likely daughters of Athena. probably true. we all know lots about greek "mythology". not entirely sure if we really are Athena's daughters. we have qualities of many, if not all, gods/goddesses. possibly Pandora? (though she was human.) would appriciate some help and answers. dancer3211996. p.s. also on percy jackson fan fiction as dancer3211996pandora. help on any would be appriciated. :D Hello! I'm ANOTHER (yay, i found another brother) child of Apollo! This is soooo awesome, now I don't have to deal with one annoying brother! I have so many now! TTYL!!!! RachelObsessedperson 19:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Always here! Of course! Don't worry about it, for the longest time, people would answer one of my comments then stop talking to me. You just have to be persistent! I'll get my two other friends on here. One's a daughter of Aphrodite, the other undetermined. I'll update you as best as I can, but I'm slightly lost right now. Sis has been having lots of creepy visions and dreams recently. Plus I'll be busy all Saturday. OMGs, who's your favorite Glee character? Mine's Rachel. All my friends say I'm so like her...so yeah, just call me Rachel! See ya around!!! :D Rachel, your awesome sisterObsessedperson 20:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about the delay... I was at a funeral today... I can't help with getting that girl to Camp, I'm sorry, I'm not even there yet myself. And, basically you can go and look at any of Stephan's edits or go to demititans.wikia.com for stuff on the demititans.... -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 20:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Just let me know Shawn. I'll answer whatever and whenever I can. I already know it's going to be hard to talk Saturday. My little brother (unsure if he's also a son of Apollo) is having a birthday party. It's also my graduation party, since I just graduated 8th grade last Friday, so try and catch me in the next day or so. Mwah! RachelObsessedperson 20:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Forgot to ask before, but are there any demititans that live or are around you? Obsessedperson 21:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. :) The demititans will only come after you if you're part of a prophecy they really don't want to happen or something. -Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) So you do have them around. Ouch... Wait, whos older? I'm 14.... Obsessedperson 21:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel Heyyy Hey now, don't worry. Yours wasn't physical. I've had to beat up a demititan. Very hard, considering he knew how to use his powers somewhat and I had no idea how too. And, no, I've been on the phone longer than you crying to my demigod friend whos a daughter of Aphrodite. Sister over here had a slightly romantic relationship with a demititan..... He was probably using me as a way to spy on demigods and broke my heart. Nows I wanna kill him. :) Obsessedperson 21:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Your violent, musical sister Rachel Lol. Actually it sucked. Luckily I only came out with a few scratches. Another of the demigods unknowingly used their powers. Saved! Haha now they deny it....Lucky....Have any demigod weapons? Obsessedperson 21:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel Me neither. no weapons. was using a mortal bow just for a while. luckily my other demigod friends have patrols so they usually save me. im an ok fighter. im a btter arguer, im stubborn, perfectionist, easily irritated. do you know your fatal flaw? mine's hubris. Obsessedperson 21:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rachel, your slightly defenseless sister okay. i know quite a few...but mine is fatal pride. i think i can do anything. i had a dream that helped me figuure it out. any strange dreams you didnt understand? i can start from there. Rachel Obsessedperson 21:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) possibly like percy's? ya know, pesonal loyalty? you'd do anything for your friends. like anything. Obsessedperson 21:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Rachel (let me know if that helps) i dont know, they didnt have a name for it. it might just be deep personal loyalty. for a while i assumed that was mine, but yeah, mines extreme pride. Obsessedperson 21:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, you're my brother. Go for it! And I believe we might already have one in there.....Obsessedperson 21:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty bro, see ya tomorrow! Obsessedperson 22:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Rachel, your awesome sister from LA don't worry. Shawn, I'm really sorry but I don't know much. I do know there's a fight on Monday that I'm trying to get to. I've been talking with a lot of people, and we do have a bit of strategy. Don't worry too much, little brother. We're trying. Love from LA... Rachel Obsessedperson 02:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah i wanna help. plus i wanna kill my ex, but Olympus first. -sighs- once i help out in the war, then ill go make my ex wish he never messed with this daughter of Apollo. Obsessedperson 02:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah, its getting bad. that wonderful ex of mine is being a real pain in the @$$...Rachel bro...bad news. There's been a prophecy about me and the rest of the Apollo girls. Check my blog or the one called Sons and Daughters of Apollo. You need to know what is happening. We can't fight that battle monday. We can't. Trust me. Love always from LA, Rachel Obsessedperson 06:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not evil. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Have you read it yet? I'm only on right now cause I told the other demigods who are still in town about this and they refused to let me out on patrol today. My demigod friends are panick=king for me too. We have some of it figured out, but mostly we're confused. Sorry I can't tell you more....Obsessedperson 14:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't know much. Everyone's kinda scared now. I barely slept at all, and I REALLY wanna be out on patrol. But everything's changing. You might wanna prepare yourself for the worst. After those dreams I had last night... Rach Obsessedperson 14:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, thanks for the heads up. I had a dream, more like a nightmare, that i was kidnapped by demititans. Then that ex of mine showed up and tried getting info out of me. Then it changed and i saw a battle. All my friends were lying on the floor dying. Then someone I've never seen before came in the tent where i was tied and said," well, are you gonna help us or not? Make a choice!" then i woke up screaming. i do that a lot now. O.o RachObsessedperson 14:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm....thats a good idea. I'll mention it to Leaf, I don't know how to make articles. I'll have her start it for me. Obsessedperson 15:04, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I did a short, sweet simple to the point one. I directed them towards the blogs for updates and then told them to sign. RachObsessedperson 15:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) One of our sister's blogs. Kaitlyn just pointed something out to me. It was me and her talking, then we mentioned we are freshman and that we're porbably the oldest Apollo kids. Then Moros and Chaos and The Fates and every other immortal being started talking to us. Could this mean something? Obsessedperson 15:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorrry...we dont know everything yet. we're still working on it. apparently the youngest Apollo kid and a brave person are the ones mentioned in the prophecy. obviously its not only going to be two. Obsessedperson 16:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn, he is. He claimed Stephan on here. I just looked. This is really really bad. RachObsessedperson 20:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Prepare for the worst. I'm already packed for camp. Mostly. You know, you wont have to call me Rachel at camp. When I get there I'll tell you guys my real name. But for now, it's not safe. Your sis, Rach Obsessedperson 20:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Shawn? SHAWN! Are you okay? Answer me! Obsessedperson 20:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Then...then its started. Stay safe ok. I'll let the others know. Kick their butts for all of us. Ohhh...and if theres one thats about 5'4", brown hair, evilish glint, and pretty muscularly built, kill him. But dont tell him his ex said to. *evil smile* only if you have to fight. Rach Obsessedperson 20:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) since ill be out for a bit.... I'll be out for a bit. Should anything happen, talk to Dreamwaker. He's a good friend of mine. tell him youre shawn. I asked him to help out since I'm not going to be home till later tonight. Good luck. Rach Obsessedperson 21:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) AWW! I was gonna have two days of being "normal". Grr. I'll be ok, worry about yourself first. Keep your head up, I'll be in touch. Rach Obsessedperson 22:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Anything happen? Saw two empousa in Burbank....Getting bad. RachObsessedperson 03:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I wish I knew. But sadly I just rolled outta bed, so I'm not even updated yet.....RachObsessedperson 14:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hmmm Its possible. I can ask around if you want. I don't really know whats happened, Im barely updating right now. Hey did you have bad dreams last night? Cause something is seriously up. I know you mentioned you're having a bad feeling.... RachObsessedperson 14:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) its possible shawn. Yeah, so mine was for some reason i was in greece. like athens. Then i saw like my entire patrol squad run up to me and scream at me that we're surruounded. so we start running. monsters start catching up and taking my friends. then im stuck with some guy ive never seen before. we keep running. i look ahead and see a cliff and yell stop. the other guy doesnt hear and trips over. hes hanging by his hand. the monsters catch up to me and the guys screaming for me to help him, then he falls. then from behind the monsters comes my ex. then i woke up and fell out of bed. RachObsessedperson 14:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Possible. Dad's the god of prophecy. Thats happened before, usually before....bad things. Oh crap i need to tell Kaitlyn just in case. And my ex is a you know what and im going to push that you know what into a big hole and hope he breaks his neck. RachObsessedperson 15:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC)